xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
"I'm searching for a new tomorrow, no matter the cost. I can't leave the world as it is!" The Siegfried is a uniquely Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit, that Zack created after the Mandalorian Wars. He pilots it to protect innocent lives, and uses it soley to combat the V.E.S. Mobile Suits, the Droid Revolutionary Mobile Suits, Kain's Gawain unit, Kallen's Gurren Seiten unit, Akuhiei's Dark Wing, Kaden's Vincent unit, Adas's Goliath unit, the Sazabi unit, and Marka Ragnos's Akatsuki. It fights alongside the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Albion, and the Hiramasa unit. Zack gave it the name 'Siegfried', as its name means "Victory Peace". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Siegfried acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. It, or he, is very kind and﻿ compassionate to those it sees as friends and family, and is subtle and gentle to animals and peace-keeping creatures. The Siegfried also risks its life to protect everyone who is precious to it, just like Zack does, and would do so without any second thoughts. It is due to its emotions and persona that it was able to finally tap into its inner potential from the Spiral Trans System. This is one of the few only mobile suits that comes with a persona, next to the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Albion and the Hiramasa unit. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Vincent, the Goliath, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Siegfried to respond to his neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for him to maneuver and control. It also helps him to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. It also comes with built-in cameras to show all that is happening from afar, data-pattern computers to use for tactics and strategies and research universal-wide, and an activation switch that can only be activated when using the Siegfried Key. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit and the Sazabi, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. This trait is also shared with the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Albion and the Hiramasa unit. Mode Transformation The Siegfried can transform into various forms that can allow it numerous abilities and powers. Due to Zack's neural systems, along with his heritage, the Siegfried can access forms that are of Zack's but with its own property. It has the following:﻿ Dark Avenger Form The Siegfried, when Zack succumbs to his darksider and enters Dark Mode, the Siegfried can access its dark powers and can use them to full extent. It has the following: *'Tsukuyomi:' The Siegfried can use the visual power of Tsukuyomi, and use it for nightmarish purposes. **'Dark Nightmare:' *'Amaterasu:' The Siegfried can use the power of the dark flames, and use them to its advantage. **'Dark Flame Fist:' **'Dark Flame Devastation:' **'Dark Flame Sun:' *'Shadow Manipulation:' The Siegfried can use the power of shadows to its disposal, and can generate it by will if needed. **'Shadow Blades:' **'Shadow Spires:' **'Shadow Tendrils:' *'Dark Cerunga:' Shining Celestial Form *'Shining Wings Barrier:' *'Shining Scattershot:' *'Shining Cannon Attack:' Final Ultimatum Form *'Final Cerunga:' The Three Great Theoretical Abilities The Siegfried, during its 3 month development, was also installed with a special system that allows it the three incredible powers to make it virtually invincible in combat. It has the following: *'Self-Regeneration:' *'Self-Multiply:' *'Self-Evolve:' Weapons & Abilities The Siegfried has numerous Weapons and abilities that makes it a formidable combat unit to most opponents. It is also capable of taking on both the V.E.S. Mobile Suits, the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Vincent, the Goliath, the Dark Wing, the Sazabi, and can fight on equal footing to the all powerful and devastating Akatsuki unit in combat. After 3 months have passed, the Siegfried has been upgraded to its full might and power, making it as the most powerful and strongest Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit in history. This was made possible by the limitless resources from the Sith'anite technology and vast collections of Sith'anite Materia in Sith'aria, which helped the Siegfried newly constructed body and overall, along with Edward's own help as well. It has a massive sphere-like dome (that is the size of 1/3 of a moon: 1,000 kilometers) that allows it to rejuvenate its power and strength, and also serves as its protection when residing in Sith'aria. It even holds in all the weapon configurations for the Siegfried's weapon systems. It has the following: *'Personality System:' The Siegfried has a system in its core that allows it to have a persona and emotions of its own, and is the only one of its kind that possesses such a unique system. The Siegfried is shown to be kind and compassionate to others, and even subtle and gentle to animals and peace-keeping creatures. It even has the voice of a young man, and even has its own human projection within its core for social conversations. It is also considered to be a person of sorts, as it acts like one, and prefers to itself as such. *'Auto-Pilot System:' Even without the Siegfried Key, the Siegfried is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Shining Defense Shield:' The Siegfried can generate a defensive shield that can protect it from almost all attacks, as it completely shields it as a shining sphere of light. After 3 months, the Siegfried can now generate an absolute defense shield barrier that instantly activates when its eyes resonate with blue spiral energy, and can protect an entire armada from all dangers and attacks. This was demonstrated in The Great Droid War Arc, and its barrier shield has been shown as blue multiple hexagons that form a massive shield to protect its allies, and can use its forehead piece to remove several of them in its front area to attack with one of its weapons. The Siegfried can even generate the shields to its arms and legs for combat purposes, and even use it for its front and back areas to protect itself from harm. Edward stated that it is the strongest and most powerful shield system in all of existance. *'Advanced Float System:' The Siegfried is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. It is located within its shoulder lifters, and it gives off blue energy particles to show its flying capabilities. *'Advanced Underwater System:' The Siegfried is equipped with a system that allows it to be capable of going underwater and can survive massive pressure without being crushed, nor dismantled. It can use this for stealth and surprise attacks, or for finding hidden enemy bases. *'Advanced Communication System:' The Siegfried is equipped with a device that allows it to speak to animals and other sentient life forms so that it can speak friendly to them, or for peace-keeping solutions. *'Advanced Hacking System:' The Siegfried is equipped with a device to hack into vast systems around the galaxy and beyond to find out resources and information that are extremely classifed, or impossible to crack by normal means. When it comes to hacking within a planet's system, it breaks through the firewalls of extremely high class in only five seconds flat. *'Advanced Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Siegfried can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. They can even detect an enemy's abilites, as Zack did when fightng against the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Dark Wing, and the Akatsuki. *'Zweihänder Sith'anite Sword:' The Siegfried's primary choice of weapons, and its strongest. It is a large sword that the Siegfried uses against opponents in close-range, and can slice through buildings and enemies with a single strike. It is even strong enough to be an even match to the Dark Wing's Beam Scythe weapon, the Sazabi's Beam Sword, and the Akatsuki's Dominating Sword. It can be split into two for greater combat prowess. After 3 months, the Siegfried can now make the sword even longer to make it stronger and deadlier than ever before, and can even be charged by its blue energy particles within its system to make it more powerful and lethal. It is separated in four parts, which each is in its shoulder lifters, and its main sword parts are by its waist. *'Sith'anite Twin Long Blades:' When 3 months have passed, the Siegfried is now given two additional long blades that are nearly longer than the Siegfried itself, and are spear-pointed to pierce enemies with. They can be used to slice away enemies with, and can be charged with the Siegfried's blue energies to make it stronger than it already is. They can even be connected by their hilts to be used as a double-bladed weapon for lethal combat against enemies. They are located on the Siegfried's back and in between the wing lifters in place. *'Sith'anite Twin Short Blades:' When 3 months have passed, the Siegfried is now given two short blades that are located by its leg areas, and can use them for close-range combat. The Siegfried can easily cut and damage enemies in the torso and body compartments to incapacitate it or aim for the internal weakness in its core system. Also, the Siegfried can charge it with its blue energy to make it far stronger, as to overpowering the Gurren Seiten's Arm-Blade, and being too swift to see it coming. *'Sith'anite Shining Fists:' The Siegfried is equipped with a core system in its hands to be charged with radiating blue energies that make it shine with light. With this, the Siegfried can use its palms to attack and destroy an enemy with a single stroke of its hands and destroy them. It is capable of going on even grounds to the Gawain's Solar Wave Fists. It can even cause a massive chain reaction within mountains and anything in the mixture of liquids to cause great surrounding damage. Kain comments that a chain reaction like that can only be caused by the Gurren Seiten's Radiant power, and Kallen comments that its very similiar indeed. It is even shown that, if the Gurren Seiten uses a wide-spread Radiant Wave Blast that damages normal mobile suits internally, the Siegfried can use a single Shining Fist or both to neutralize it with no apparent difficulty. After 3 months have passed, the fists can now be able to cause blue energy shockwaves when clapped together to reach for many miles away, and make earth-shattering earthquakes when striking the ground area to cause great destruction. It can even now overpower the Gawain's Solar Wave Fists, and even break through the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast with ease. Also, like the Gurren Seiten, it can now unleash a massive wide-spread shining blue energy to neutralize and disable other mobile suits, and advanced ones to some extent, and render them useless. Also, when charged at full capacity, the Siegfried an unleash an ultra wide-range wave blast to completely disable and incapacitate vast armadas of mobile suits and enemy ships within an area of 300,000,000 kilometers, rendering them helpless as a result. Edward even comented that, if Zack and the Siegfried wanted to, they can go even farther than necessary if need be by 750,000,000 astronomical units away. **'Siegfried Nano-Virus:' The Siegfried's Shining Fists also have another power in its attack. While the Siegfried can disable enemy ships and mobile suits, it can also send in viral nanomachines into the machinery and network systems to have it completely obey the will of the Siegfried and Zack. To do this, it must occur simultaneously during its wide-spread neutralizing wave and then its nanomachine will immediately integrate themselves into the enemy's techonolgy after they reboot from the wave attack. With only a simple thought from either the Siegfried or from Zack, they can have it turn against their allies and attack them, or have them self-destruct upon command. When infecting the V.E.S. Mobile Suits that were piloted by the V.E.S. Combat Warriors, the same effect occured on the V.E.S. users, thus they went through system and operation shutdown as well. This is no surprise, as the V.E.S. users were more machine than organic, thus they easily turned against their allies as a result. The virus, in affect, reconfigurates an infected mobile suit to nearly resembling the Siegfried in shape and weapons, and become 3 times stronger, faster, and more resiliant than before. These mobile suits are possess the ability to self-heal, self-multiply, and self-evolve because of the Siegfried Nano-Virus, thus they can do so on their targets and make them like themselves. The Siegfried Nano-Virus also has the power to make a cybernetic person fall under absolute hypnosis and believe that they are listening to the voices of their loved ones, as shown on the V.E.S. Combat Warriors, and fought without question against their comrades from the virus's power. The only way to correct this is for the enemy to obliterate their infected ally by destroying the pilot and the entire mobile suit frame, but doing so would mean to forsake their comrade as a result. *'Sith'anite Hadron Buster Rifle:' The Siegfried comes with a rifle that can unleash a great wave of blue shining energy that can sweep away enemies in a single stroke. It is powerful enough to on an equal footing against the Dark Wing's Twin Buster Rifle, the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast, the Sazabi's Hadron Rifle, and even the Akatsuki's devastating Twin Devastator Rifles. After 3 months have passed, the Hadron Buster Rifles is now more powerful and swifter than before, and was strong enough to overwhelm G0-T0's massive form and critically damage it. The Siegfried can even split it in two to further help it in tight situations on surrounding forces and annihilate them with no trouble. *'Sith'anite Harkon Boosters:' The Siegfried comes equipped with harkon weapons within its body compartments: the chest, shoulders, legs, and arms. They are strong enough to pierce through building with little effort, and be able to fend off weapons if needed. When 3 months had passed, the Harkon Boosters have been enhanced to the point of being strong enough to destroy hordes of enemies in a rotating fashion and leave them to shattered pieces. They can even pierce through powerful shield barriers and render the enemies open for incoming attacks. They can even be energized with blue energies to increase their attack power. *'Sith'anite Chest Cannon Annihilator:' The Siegfried can unleash a devastatingly powerful attack that can cause a massively large scale of destruction with one blow in mind. The Chest Cannon Annihilator in located within the center on the chest area, and it fires a blue-colored concentrated wave column attack that can annihilate armies with no effort in it. It can even go on equal footing against the Gawain's devastating Hadron Cannons, the Sazabi's Hadron Cannon, and the Akatsuki's powerful Dominant Destruction Cannon. After 3 months had passed, the Chest Cannon Annihilator has been enhanced to the point of overpowering a massive droid flagship's destroyer cannon. *'Sith'anite Spiral Beam Scatter Shot:' The Siegfried comes with a special weapon that can attack enemies at once with little effort. The Siegfried resonates into a blue rotating shining sphere, and unleashes an endless barrage of shining homing beam lasers that attacks at all directions from front, back, left, right, up and down. It is powerful enough to destroy a surrounding horde of enemies that are close and far. After 3 months, the Siegfried's is now capable of unleashing a powerfully endless barrage of homing lasers that swiftly eradicates billions of ships and mobile suits within seconds with no effort. This is shown during the Battle of the Gods Arc, when Zack had to get pass the space armies of Ragnos. *'Sithanite Crystal Barrage Beam:' When 3 months have passed, the Siegfried has been equipped with a special weapon that allows it to eradicate vast armadas within seconds. The Siegfried has six blue lasers within its chest to eliminate enemies, and comes with a prism crystal in its chest compartment to launch and retract back in place when used. When it is launched, the Siegfried can fire at it with its lasers to unleash a deflecting spiral beam barrage to eliminate its enemies with little effort. *'Sith'anite Slicing Energy Wings:' When 3 months have passed, the Siegfried can now generate ten large angelic energy wings, five on each of the wing lifters on its back area, and are colored blue with a radiating light. It can use these wings to shield itself, or to slice opponents, and fire 100,000 blue energy projectiles at far away enemies to destory them with a single shot at each one of them per second, though the wings have to enlarge for this to occur. It also allows the Siegfried to go in swift blinding speeds as to be to fast for the naked eye to catch up on, as it is far faster than the Gurren Seiten unit, and appears to be leaving a blue-colored laser trail in its path that cuts and slices enemies that make contact with it when doing so. It even gives off five pulsing rings around its wings to show off its great power in flight. *'Sith'anite Dual Beam Sabers:' The Siegfried comes equipped with a pair of Beam Sabers that are located at its waist area, and can be used in a difficult situation. They are colored blue. They can even help when fighting against the Gurren Seiten's Beam Arm-Blade, and the Akatsuki's Beam Wips. After 3 months, the beam sabers are now far faster and stronger than before and can now serve to defeat strong opponents with precise focus. *'Sith'anite Dual Blaster Guns:' The Siegfried has a pair of Blaster Guns by its waist area, and can be used for long-range fighting against enemies that are far away, or in the air and space for rapid fire succession. The blaster shots are colored blue. After 3 months, the Siegfried's blasters are upgraded to the point that they can wipe out enemies with far more damage and accuracy, and can combine its dual blasters to form a large buster gun to fire a blue sphere of massive energy to destroy one whole army. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Siegfried comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. When 3 months had passed, the Siegfried's energy filler has been modified to the point that its energy is enormous and practically endless, as shown when it uses its strong and powerful weapons at full capacity. *'Combat Mastery:' The Siegfried can even fight without its weapons, and can still be a formidable opponent for those that fight it. It relies in its martial skill in close-quarters combat, and fights in speeds and reflexes that are practically unmatched by most opponents. It skilled enough to go against the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Vincent, the Goliath, the Dark Wing, the Sazabi, and the powerful Akatsuki on equal footing, and proven too much against the V.E.S. Mobile Suits. After 3 months, its skill, strength, speed, reflex and focus in combat has vastly increased to the point where it has far surpassed the Akatsuki's caliber, and all other advanced mobile suits before it. *'Vast Power Level: '''The Siegfried's Power Level is surprisingly powerful and adept in its vast amounts of power in its being, as it can be felt from within the galaxy, and possibly beyond if needed. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Siegfried is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. 3 months later, with its final adjustments in place, the Siegfried has a more advanced Hyperdrive core that allows it to reach its intended location in only under a minute, while also capable of taking an enormous armada if need be. As it does this, it creates a route of manipulated space and time, and make it seems as if one can travel to one location in an instant. When coming out of hyperspace, it creates a tremor within a region of space, and all computers and machines, even Force-sensitives can detect a universal disturbance from the region where it appears. When the Siegfried is about to gate-out, it creates an enormous light that creates a strong shockwave, showing crossroads of light within the center inwards, and then unleashing a single ray of light of powerful waves. After these effects by the following, the Siegfired then appears into normal space, sometimes with its company or by itself to keep the others from danger. *'Cloaking Device:' The Siegfried has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated for physical stealth reasons. *'Spiral Trans System:' The Siegfried is installed with a hidden system that allows it to become more powerful, more stronger, and even more faster and deadlier than ever. It is powerful enough to go on even terms against both the Gawain's Conquerer System, the Gurren Seiten's Radiance System, the Vincent's Victor System, the Goliath's Colossus System, the Dark Wing's Reaper System, the Sazabi's Liberator System, and even the Akatsuki's Dominator System. When it goes into this state, it is shining with blue energies that surrounds its body, and its eyes and center piece on its forehead glows with fury. Zack's eyes also glow with a radiant blue colors when this happens, as it is runned by an advanced mobile combat control system that is connected to the body and thoughts. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Siegfried is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Zack's desire to protect, or when his darksider takes control. *'Spiral Trans Fusion System:' The Siegfried is capable of combining its own power with that of the other Advanced Combat Mobile Suits and the Created Siblings, and gain a power beyond calculation and imagination. This happened when Zack and the Siegfried had risked their own lives to stop the Shadow Devastator from nearly destroying the entire universe from its unstable core system. By that time, Selia, Kannra, and the others had begged Zack to stop, but he still kept going to stop it. The Created Siblings then transferred their powers to Zack and the Siegfried to save them all, while the other mobile suits (and incidentaly V.E.S. Mobile Suits, the Gawain, the Dark Wing, the Gurren Seiten, the Vincent, the Goliath, the Sazabi, the contained Akatsuki, and the Kain Android, along with Cosmo Blue and Cosmo Purple) had also had their powers be transferred into the Siegfried and Zack. They then burst into a shining being that was vastly powerful and ultimately destroyed the Shadow Devastator for good. When the effects were gone, the Siegfried and Zack were then back to full condition from the final act. During the Dualing Championship, the Siegfried had once again tapped into this power when Zack was fighting the Ragnos Brothers one last time in their final battle, and the Siegfried responded to Zack's inner strength and was able to defeat the system-consumer Viracore Virus that took over the Sazabi, the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, the Vincent, the Goliath, the Dark Wing, the Akatsuki, and the V.E.S. Mobile Suits, and easily defeated them all single-handed. *'Spiral Trans Burst System:' The Siegfried's final and most powerful system ever achieved. After Zack has finally remembered all of his memories from the Rings of Naught Arc to the Dualing Championship Arc, the Spiral Trans System finally reaches its full and true potential, and unleashes a raging universal-wide wave bursts and streams of Spiral Force energies and vast Power Levels. Giving it the never-ending colors of light and darkness and beyond, and manifests an enormous pair of wings that are of twilight, just like an Ultimatum. It is by this effect that the Siegfried is looked on as an Ultimatum among all robotic possibilites, and its power and capabilities are ultimatley limitless and incalculable by normal means, thus far surpassing all expectations than calculated. It has gone to the point of completely annihilating all of the countless armies of the Anti-Universal Ream, destroying a colossal monster with ease, and without even exhausting from the battle, nor running out of energy in the process. Edward considers this as the Siegfried's most powerful state ever, and even sees it with no rival. It was because of this phenomena that the Created Siblings were finally able to become humans than androids, and that it served as a quick process of Abyss's and Aurora's revival afterwords, and many other extraordinary events that followsuit. Sword of Destiny Powers When Zack pilots the Siegfried with his Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried then gain access to the sword's abilities and powers, thus making it its own. This makes the Siegfried a very powerful and even more dangerous combatant than ever in battle. It has the following: *'Getsuga: Due to Zack gaining the Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried can use the power of the Getsuga attack in its system, and freely uses it whenever needed in situations. It unleashes the attack from its sword, like Zack does, and it causes massively intense damage to the surrounding areas, and can counter the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast, and the Dark Wing's Twin Buster Rifle, The Sazabi's Hadron Cannon, and the Akatsuki's Dominant Destruction Cannon. **'''Dark Getsuga: **'Shining Getsuga:' **'Spiral Getsuga:' *'Backlash Wave:' From the power of the Sword of Destiny, the Siegfried can unleash a swirling wave of backlashing power that allows it to absorb and redirect the opponents attack back at them, with the combine power of Zack's Power Level and Spiral Force. It is even powerful enough to redirect all attacks from countless enemies in a single stroke, and can do the same to the Gawain's, the Gurren Seiten's, the Dark Wing's, the Sazabi's, and the Akatsuki's attacks. Spiral Force Powers Due to the Siegfried being created by Zack, and with components that were mixed in with a small amount of blood from his body, the Siegfried can also use the power of the Force, and the Spiral Force. Making it the only one, and the most lethal of all mobile suits, and when piloted by Zack, with his own power, its Force powers and abilities are vastly increased to unimaginable results. It has the following: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Cloak:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Master Force Speed:' *'Force Sight:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Telepathy:' *'Master Force Healing:' *'Force Blast:' *'Force Repusion:' *'Force Deflection/Redirection:' *'Force Resistance:' *'Energy Resistance:' *'Force Protection:' *'Deadly Sight:' *'Electric Judgment:' *'Master Force Scream:' *'Force Stasis Field:' *'Force Storm (Wormhole):' *'Force Pyrokinesis:' *'Protection Bubble:' *'Spear of Midnight Black:' *'Thought Bomb:' *'Precognition:' *'Shatterpoint:' *'Vast Force Power:' The Siegfried's Force Power is vastly powerful to the point that it is the one of the most powerful force users in all of infinite existance, and can only be rivaled by Zack's caliber, or Dark Zack's. Pilot Connection Abilities Due to having a system that connects to the pilot's neural thoughts and body movements, the Siegfried can be able to utilize the pilot's abilities to its own skill. It has the following: *'Spiral Omnislash:' *'Engetsu:' Providence Mode The Siegfried is installed with a hidden frame system that allows its overall combat and mobility reach their maximum potential when operating at 100% output. This system was integrated into its core during its three months upgrade, and both Zack's and Edward's ingenious technological skills were able to create it in no time. When activation, the Siegfried's armor seams separate and lock down into various hard-points, while the newly exposed Sith'anite Materia frames emit a shining blue glow of Spiral Force energy. In this mode, it becomes taller and fierce in frame work, and his face separates to show a blank mouth piece, its horns more extended, and having tear-like markings under its visors. This mode has a time limit of only 24 hours to remain, but once done it can be rebooted in 5 minutes at best. It comes with a Spiral Force barrier that protects it from all directions of attack. The overall power of the Providence Mode for the Siegfried is over an incalculable numbers of times stronger than in its normal form, and was fully capable of fighting the Akatsuki's Dominion Mode on an equal playing field, and ultimately defeated it. During Zack's painful flashback, he had to use this mode to save Selia by combining it with the Sword of Destiny's own overwhelming power to sacrifice 500,000 planets of the Sith Empire to open the gateway to Kortexx with his Engetsu ability. List of Pilots *Zack Xargus: Primary *Edward Maverick: Temporary *Kannra: Temporary Trivia *The Siegfried is based on the Gundam series, as well as the Code Geass series. *The Siegfried has several main theme songs: **Kaidoku Funou **The Ultimate One Winged Angel Remix **Passion (KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version) **Pain **Last Impression **Testament **Godsibb *The Siegfried's name comes from the German Language male given name, meaning "victory peace". This makes sense, as it wishes for peace, and seeks the value of victory in saving people. *The Siegfried is the only mobile suit unit that has never lost a battle. It shares this similarity with the God Gundam from the series G Gundam. *The Siegfried is also the only one of its unique kind to actually ever been upgraded in the storyline, next to the Sazabi. And the only mobile suit that can use the power of the Force and Spiral Force.